


passion for fashion and your best friend

by DisgustingTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gross boys being nerds, Hold up what, It's just guys being dudes, Jesus christ okay this has nthing to do with volleyball, M/M, Uh there are like mentions of blood and gore sorta so yeah, Wait but haikyuu itself is like, skirt!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingTrash/pseuds/DisgustingTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wears a skirt, Hajime is (not) amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	passion for fashion and your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with my life

If Iwaizumi had to pick one word to describe Oikawa, it would definitely be 'annoying'. Maybe 'arrogant' or 'idiotic'. 'Corny', 'jealous', 'cruel', 'bossy' and 'bitchy'. 

'Hot'. 

Oikawa Tooru was fucking hot. There, he admits. How dare he walk around in his apartment dressed like that? How dare he act innocent and oblivious to Hajime's glances? 

"Iwa chan, compliment me!", Oikawa stood in front of the TV, blocking his view with his hands on hips. 

"No. Move." 

Truth be told, Hajime wanted to say "you're hot" and "holy shit", just to get it out of his system, but it was not happening. Not now, not ever.

"How mean.", he gave a soft sigh (that was definitely not cute. Nope.) and traced his hands over his thighs, lifting the material a bit, "Are you saying that I don't look good in this?" 

A skirt. Oikawa was wearing a skirt. It was black, nothing special, Hajime wasn't sure how the demon even found it. Tooru made sure to spin every now and then, making the soft material lift up, revealing his tanned thighs. He paired it up with a simple gray sweatshirt, nonchalantly tucked in a skirt. He finished his "master outfit", as he called it, with a pair of black knee socks and an unbuttoned bright yellow jumper. 

"Oikawa, I swear to god, if you don't move I'll kick your ass out of that goddamn skirt and out of my apartment!" 

"OUR apartment, Iwa-chan. Oh and are you really that eager to get me butt naked?" A mischievous smile danced on his face as he gave Hajime a wink.

"MY apartment. Who even asks you to hang out here, you pretentious piece of shit? Not my fault you're that one guy who still lives with his parents. Stop inviting yourself here!" Hajime sighed. Oikawa was too much for him to handle. 

"Are you done?" He finally moved out of the way, but Iwaizumi found himself not caring about the TV show anymore, his attention completely turned to Oikawa's thighs. 

"Yes."

"Can I mention that you didn't deny wanting to get me naked?" 

"No." 

"Okay." Tooru threw himself on the ratty couch, right next to Hajime.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes (Oikawa changed the channel to some horror movie, smirking at Hajime's irritated sigh.) 

"Hey, I need to tell you something." Tooru, of course, had to ruin the (nonexisting) moment. 

"Hm?" 

"You didn't deny that you want to get me naked." He bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress the laughter. Instead, he let out an unattractive half-snort from his throat and it was all Hajime needed to send a pillow flying to the other's face.

Oikawa gasped, complaining about Hajime ruining his beautiful face: "Heal your jealousy somewhere else!" 

"As if, asshole." The woman behind the screen let out a high pitched scream, her eyes widened in terror. Oikawa's attention was brought back to the TV once again, laughing a bit at her overreaction. 

"She reminds me of you." Hajime wasn't the one that started childish fights, but sometimes he lets it go. 

"Hm? She has long hot legs too?" He shifted a bit on the couch before finally settling his legs onto Hajime's lap, snickering at the raised brow. 

Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

"Whatever, nerd." His voice cracked for a moment. He could feel redness dancing towards his cheeks. 

The thing he hated about Oikawa was the fact that his imperfections made him perfect. When Hajime was a kid, he remembers being ashamed of his freckles. 

"What? Why? They're like cheek stars! I really love every single one of them!" Oikawa said to him when they were fourteen and Hajime was feeling plain standing next to Mr.Perfect at a school party. He always said shit like that, careless and completely oblivious of what it did to Hajime. 

"Quit spacing out, Iwa-chan!" He found himself staring at long fingers waving in front of his face. 

He slapped the hand away, ignoring the pouts and "oww"s on his right. Iwaizumi was confused about what was going on in the movie. The overdramatic woman was covered in blood and was now pushing her tongue down some buff blonde dude's throat.

"That's you." Oikawa pointed at the guy a little too excitedly. 

"He looks nothing like me, trash!" Iwaizumi snickered, absently running his fingers over Tooru's legs, stopping himself once he realised what he was doing. 

"Yeah, he does!", he continued, "Look at how buff his arms are!" 

Iwaizumi groaned, denying it and somehow ending up in another debate. 

"We're totally making out." Tooru snickered. 

"Yeah."

...Wait...

What? 

What the fuck? 

He turned his head to Oikawa, who seemed a little flustered. His cheeks were dusted pink, eyes almost shiny and bottom lip sucked in. 'Cute.' A thought lingered for a bit too long as he scanned over his face. 

"Don't get so hopeful, Iwa-chan!" He barked out, voice higher than usual and detached from the typical smugness. 

"Suck my dick, trash!" 

"Maybe I will!" 

"You're making it worse!" 

"I know, please stop talking!" 

Hajime couldn't keep it together. He doesn't remember laughing this hard and when he looked at Oikawa's shocked face, it got only better (or worse. He's read about a man dying from laughing too hard.) 

"Where's your smirk now, trashboy?" Once he's collected himself, he raised his eyebrow at Tooru, who was hiding his face in his hands. 

"It's 'prettyboy'!" He gave Hajime a light kick in the gut. He probably deserved it, "And shut up already!" 

"Hey Oikawa", he continued teasing, "Who did you get ready for anyway?" 

"Nobody." 

"Who's the unlucky guy?" Hajime rarely got a chance to get his revenge on the bastard for all the teasing. He isn't letting this one slip out of his hands.

"Nobody!", Tooru finally moved his legs and got up, balling his hands into fists and tugging at the ends of his jumper, "Why are you so mean to me?!" 

'Ah. Fuck.' He could see some tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Oikawa was overreacting.

"So annoying!" He punched Hajime's chest weakly and ran towards his bedroom, shutting the door loud behind him. 

"Oikawa that's my room! Get the fuck out!" He followed after him. Knocking on the wood. 

"No! Wash your potty mouth with soap first and your soul with holy water, you meanie!" 

"You're the one to talk, you absolute demon!" 

No reply. He gave Oikawa a few (42) empty threats and (24) insults. 

Was he seriously locked out from his own room? He sighed, fishing out his phone from his pocket and sitting down on the floor dramatically, like in the movies, with his back against the door. Hajime smiled at the home screen, a background picture of Oikawa hugging him too tightly on the beach lighting up his face. He barely remembers the day, but he has the memory of Tooru smiling brightly at him on that day for millions of times engraved in his mind. Nothing left to do, so he messaged him.

(To: Trashprince): Trashboy, open the door.   
(To: Trashprince): Don't make me drag your ass out of there and smother you  
(To: Trashprince): With affection, of course 

For what seemed to be the hundredth time, he sighed and knocked again. He heard some rustling, probably the sheets. 

(From: Trashprince): Did you wash your mouth with soap?   
(From: Trashprince): If not, compliment me and I'll let you in :p :p :p :p

"Oikawa, seriously?" No reply. 

(To: Trashprince): you looked cute?

Oh god. His phone came to life as a new message arrived after a few minutes. Hajime's hands were shaking.

(From: Trashprince): Not good enough. More. Make me feel the way that I deserve to feel :cc also what's with the question mark 

"SERIOUSLY?!" 

"Yep." He finally uttered a word.

He wants more? Oh, he'll get it!

(To: Trashprince): I think that you looked rlly good ok?   
(To: Trashprince): You drove me insane in that skirt.   
(To: Trashprince): what the fuck were you thinking? Did you wear that on purpose?  
(To: Trashprince): Oikawa?  
(To: Trashprince): ...

'Oh my god, he isn't responding. Was that too much?' Hajime almost hoped that the reason that Oikawa wasn't responding was because he died.

Finally, after two minutes,a response

(From: Trashprince): Do you want me?

Hajime was confuses. What did that mean?

(From: Trashprince): Be honest. 

So he was.

(To: Trashprince): yes.

With a click, the door opened and Hajime felt sick at the sight of a smirking Oikawa. 

"Knew it! Kuroo was right!", He was cheering, "You think I'm beautiful in a skirt!" 

Actually, Hajime found Oikawa beautiful no matter what he was wearing. 

"That was a dick move." Still, it was unfair. 

"Do you really think that? Do you find me beautiful?" 

He's had it. "Oikawa, have you fucking seen yourself? I find you so fucking attractive and you literally drive me out of my mind. I have to tell myself to chill around you, not to touch yo-" 

"Please touch me." 

Well, he always obeyed. In a swift move he closed the distance between them. Some kind of electricity ran through his body the moment their lips connected. He was sure the same thing happened to Tooru, since he felt him shiver. His hand made it's way into Oikawa's hair and the other one grabbed onto his waist. The kiss wasn't like in the movies, it was messy, their noses kept crashing and their teeth hurt. Hajime had an urge to open his eyes, not even noticing they were closed, he wanted to see what kind of expression painted Oikawa's face. So he did and the moment he did, he regretted it, because two brown orbs were already stating at him hazily. 

They pulled away the same moment, staring at each other for a second and then bursting out laughing. 

"Who- Who opens their eyes while kissing?" Tooru said between laughs and gasps for air. 

"You were the first one who did it!" Hajime was still biting his lip, suppressing the rest of his laughter. 

"Yeah, yeah, just confess that you wanted to see my beautiful face before you die from a heart attack!" 

"Whatever, trash." 

Oikawa was still looking at him, dazed.

"Hey, Oikawa?" 

"Hm?" 

"Wear that skirt more often." 

"Wow, you're thirsty, Iwa-chan!" 

"Get ready to die, bastard!"

If Iwaizumi had to pick one word to describe Oikawa, he definitely couldn't do it. There wasn't a word that described how imperfectly perfect he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so wow 
> 
> I just want you to know that I bought like those Christmas lights and there are 100 LED lights or whatever on the string thing and 99 of them work perfectly and then there's this one that always lights up a second too late and it annoys me so fucking much


End file.
